My fair Lily
by Big-crazy-mofo
Summary: Petites scènes sur la relation de Lily et Severus autour de la comptine "London brige is falling down".


**1966, un parc près de l'Impasse du Tisseur.**

-Severus ! Ma maman m'a appris une comptine, je vais te l'appendre aussi d'acord ?

-Non je veux pas. J'aime pas chanter et tu le sais Lily.

-C'est pas grave ! Ecoute :

 _London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down,  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady._

 _How shall we build it up again,  
Up again, up again,  
How shall we build it up again,  
My fair lady ?_

 _Build it up with wood and clay,  
Wood and clay, wood and clay,  
Build it up with wood and clay,  
My fair lady._

 _Wood and clay will wash away,  
Wash away, wash away,  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
My fair lady._

 _Build it up with silver and gold,  
Silver and gold, silver and gold,  
Build it up with silver and gold,  
My fair lady._

 _Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
Stolen away, stolen away,  
Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
My fair lady._

 _Build it up with iron and steel,  
Iron and steel, iron and steel,  
Build it up with iron and steel,  
My fair lady._

 _Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
Bend and bow, bend and bow,  
Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
My fair lady._

 _Build it up with stone so strong,  
Stone so strong, stone so strong,  
Build it up with stone so strong,  
My fair lady._

 _Stone will last for ages long,  
For ages long, for ages long,  
Stone will last for ages long,  
My fair lady._

-C'est joli. Mais c'est triste quand même.

-Ah bon ? Bah c'est pas grave. A ton tour !

-J'ai dit non !

* * *

 **1975, un couloir de Poudlard.**

-Severus, ça va ?

-Mais oui, arrête de t'en faire. Retourne avec tes amies.

-Sev, ça va pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont finir par arrêter.

-Oui bien sûr et on deviendra meilleurs amis pour la vie.

- _Build it up with wood and clay,_

 _Wood and clay, wood and clay,  
Build it up with wood and clay,  
My fair lady._

 _Wood and clay will wash away,  
Wash away, wash away,  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
My fair lady._

-...C'est sensé faire référence aux insultes ?

-Oui ! Le bois et l'argile disparaîtront un jour.

-Non mais t'as quel âge sérieusement ? Et puis tu te souviens toujours de cette comptine ?

-Evidemment, pas toi ?

-Si, je m'en souviens. T'arrêtais pas de la chanter.

-Aller à toi !

-A moi de faire quoi ?

-Chanter.

-Non. Tu vas jamais comprendre que j'aime pas chanter, pas vrai ?

* * *

 **1980, Godric's Hollow, maison des Potter.**

-Regarde Sev, c'est pas le plus beau bébé que tu n'as jamais vu ?

-Il ressemble trop à son père selon moi, mais si tu le dit.

-Mauvaise langue. Mon fils est on ne peut plus adorable.

-Génial. Cette nouvelle va changer ma vie.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les enfants mais c'est pas n'importe lequel, c'est le mien !

-Oh excuse moi, c'est sensé changer quelque chose ?

-Et devine ce que je lui chante pour qu'il dorme ?

-Encore la comptine ? Celle de quand on était enfants ?

-Oui. Regarde il adore. _London Bridge is falling down,_

 _Falling down, falling down,  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady._

 _How shall we build it up again,  
Up again, up again,  
How shall we build it up again,  
My fair lady ?_

 _Build it up with silver and gold,  
Silver and gold, silver and gold,  
Build it up with silver and gold,  
My fair lady..._

-Tu vas jamais arrêter de la chanter, hein ?

-Chaque fois que je la chante, tu dis la même chose. Tu sais Severus, si tu-

-Non je ne la chanterai pas.

-Oh aller ! Harry, tu n'aimerais pas entendre tonton Sevy te chanter ta comptine préférée ?

-Tonton Sevy ? Sérieusement ? N'ose même pas m'appeler comme ça, le gosse.

-SEVERUS !

* * *

 **1981, cimetière de Godric's Hollow, tombe de Lily Potter, née Evans.**

-Bonjour Lily. Tu as dû voir que ton fils a été confié à ta sœur, c'est une bonne idée. Il souffrira mais comme ça peut-être qu'il aura pas l'égo de son père. Franchement, pourquoi vous avez fait de Black votre Gardien du Secret ? Maintenant tu es...là où tu es. Tu m'énerves, comment je vais faire sans toi ? Et en passant tu avais tort concernant les insultes qui finiraient par arrêter. En même temps c'était un peu fichu. Et maintenant je pleure devant un stupide bout de cailloux. Je suis tellement pathétique. _Build it up with stone so strong,_

 _Stone so strong, stone so strong,  
Build it up with stone so strong,  
My fair Lily._

 _Stone will last for ages long,  
For ages long, for ages long,  
Stone will last for ages long,  
My fair Lily._

 **L'homme se relève, sèche ses larmes et regarde une dernière fois la pierre tombale.**

-J'ai obtenu un poste à Poudlard. J'y resterai jusqu'à ce que ton fils obtienne son diplôme. Je le protégerai, je te le promets. Ça te suffit, Lily ?

 **Il quitte le cimetière sans se retourner.**

* * *

Traduction :

Le Pont de Londres tombe,  
Tombe, tombe,  
Le Pont de Londres tombe,  
Ma belle dame.

Comment le reconstruirons-nous,  
Reconstruirons-nous, reconstruirons-nous,  
Comment le reconstruirons-nous,  
Ma belle dame ?

Reconstruisez-le de bois et d'argile,  
De bois et d'argile, de bois et d'argile,  
Reconstruisez-le de bois et d'argile,  
Ma belle dame.

Le bois et l'argile disparaîtront,  
Emportés, emportés,  
Le bois et l'argile disparaîtront,

Ma belle dame.

Reconstruisez-le d'argent et d'or,  
D'argent et d'or, d'argent et d'or,  
Reconstruisez-le d'argent et d'or,  
Ma belle dame.

L'or et l'argent seront volés,  
Seront volés, seront volés,  
L'or et l'argent seront volés,  
Ma belle dame

Reconstruisez-le de fer et d'acier,  
De fer et d'acier, de fer et d'acier,  
Reconstruisez-le de fer et d'acier,  
Ma belle dame.

Le fer et l'acier se courberont et plieront,  
Se courberont et plieront, se courberont et plieront,  
Le fer et l'acier se courberont et plieront,  
Ma belle dame.

Reconstruisez-le de pierre si solide,  
De pierre si solide, de pierre si solide,  
Reconstruisez-le de pierre si solide,  
Ma belle dame.

La pierre si solide durera si longtemps,  
Si longtemps, si longtemps,  
La pierre si solide durera si longtemps,  
Ma belle dame.

Cette version de la comptine _London bridge is falling down_ est une des nombreuses que j'ai trouvé sur internet et comme il s'agit de celle que j'ai préféré, je l'ai gardée. J'ai également modifié le dernier couplet pour la dernière scène en remplaçant "lady" par "Lily", car c'est Severus qui chante pour Lily qui est morte.

C'est tout ce que j'avais à préciser. Et aussi, la première fois que j'ai entendu cette chanson c'était dans Black Butler, dont la version est bien plus terrifiante. Les paroles ne changent pas mais la façon de changer fait peur.


End file.
